all about ryeowook
by gadisy
Summary: mau tau keseharian ryeowook diantara member suju lain? ini kisah fiktik ttg ryewook dan kebiasaanya, kecerobohannya bahkan perasaannya. enjoy this fanfic. newbie


enjoy, newbie, no sara, no warningm all about ryeowook oppa

sepulang dari manggung di salah satu stasiun tv nasional di korea, seluruh member suju langsung bergegas ke kamar hotel masing-masing. dengan seringnya waktu yang di habiskan bersama antar anggota suju membuat mereka saling kenal, baik segala kebiasaan baik dan kebiasaan buruk tiapp anggotanya.

"haduuuh kamar kita berantakan sekali ya donghae," ucap siwon yanng kali itu sekamar dengan donghae

"iya, tapi yasudahlah. langsung istirahat saja. aku sudah lelah banget" jawab donghae

"iya lah setuju" ujar siwon

lalu ryeowook masuk ke kamar siwon dan donghae, ia bermaksut mencari kamar yang hanya di huni satu personil, karna eunhyuk belum mendapat kamar.

"di kamar ini sudah kalian berdua ya?" tanya ryeowook. donghae mengganggguk

melihat bedcover yang berantakan dan bantal yang terjatuh sembarabgan ke lantai ryeowook langsung saja gatel "kamar kalian berantakan banget." ucap ryewook sambil mengambil bantal yang jatuuh dan menaruhnya kembali ke posisi semestinya.

"biarin deh, kita masih bisa tetep tidur ini kok walau berantakan haha" ucap siwon

"ishhh" ujar ryeowook meringis. dia memang paling tidak suka melihat sesuatu yang kotor atau berantakan. akhirnya ryeowook merapikan kamar siwon dan donghae sekedar.

"gamsa habmida ommaaa" teriak donghae sambil membungkuk-bungkuk kan badannya setelah ryeowook selesai berberes kamar hotelnya. lalu siwon langsung tertawa kecil mendengar ryeowook dipanggil dengan sebutan 'omma'

sambil memasang muka sedikit ngeyel ryeowook berkata "jadi siapa yang masih tidur sendiri di kamar? kasian eunhyuk tidak dapat kamar" ucap ryeowook

"aku gak tau" kata siwon singkat

"atau kau mau berbagi tempat tidur dengannya?"

"hah! enggak. eunhyuk tuh suka mengigau kalo tidur. seong gasin. aku gak mau" ujar siwon

"iya siapa juga yang mau haha, kasiaaan eunhyuk." ledek donghae

"yasudahlah kalo gitu aku coba ke kamar sebelah dulu," ucap ryeowook

tapi kalo di pikir-pikir baik hati sekali ryeowook oppa mau berkeliling lorong hotel malam-malam begini untuk mencarikan tempat tidur kosong untuk eunhyuk. apalagi mereka baru pulang manggung, pasti capek banget, jadi gak salah lah kalo donghae memanggilnya omma. benar-benar punya sifat keibuan banget soalnya member suju yang satu ini,

keesokan harinya semua member suju kembali ke basecamp nya di sebuah apartment besar masih di kawasan korea selatan. pagi-pagi sekali mereka kembali ke apartment dan akan bersiap-siap untuk manggung di acara keesokan malamnya. setibanya di apartment, mereka sarapan bersama.

"makanan delivery kita sudah dataaaaang!" teriak shindong antusias dari pintu depan

semua personil berkumpul di satu meja bundar dan menunggu shindong membagikan kotak makanan itu satu-satu.

"hah aku udah laper banget" ujar shindong

"emm kapan sih kamu gak laper" ucap eunhyuk

"kapan ya?" tanya shindong asal

"habis makan langsung siap-siap ya kita mau latian koreo lagi untuk persiapan besok" ujar siwon kepada seluruh member

"gwenchan ayo!" ujar donghae semangat

setelah selesai makan maisng-masing personil berpencar untuk bersiap-sipa, kecualiiii... satu anggota. yaitu ryeowook. ia merapikan semua sisa-sisa sampah bungkus makanan.

"ryeowook, cepet siap-siap. kita gak mau nunggin kamu nantinya." teriak sungmin dari kamarnya.

"iya iya sebentar lagi." ucap ryeowook

"tinggalin aja sampah-sampah itu kenapa sih? nanti juga ada orang yang membersihkan" ujar sungmin

"ummm bawaan lahir ini kayaknya" jawab ryeowook asal bicara

sekitar 1 jam setelah sarapan semua anggota suju sudah siap meluncur ketempat mereka biasa latian koreografi. mereka dibagi dalam 2 minibus. di bus pertama ada leetuek, heechul. yesung, kangin, shindong, sungmin dan eunhyuk. di bus kedua yang berangkat belakangan setelah bus pertama jalan duluan ada donghae, siwon, kibum, kyuhyun dan hanggeng.

perjalan begitu lancar, hari itu jalanan tidak serami dan sepadat biasanya. mungkin karna mereka jalan pada jam orang-orang kantor sedang bekerja dan sekolah-sekolah sudah masuk.

"perasaan ku gak enak deh" ucap sungmin tiba-tiba

"kenapa? kau sakit?" tanya eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya

"enggak. ngomong-ngomong ryeowook dimana ya? apa dia di bus pertama tadi?" tanya sungmin

lalu eunhyuk menengok ke belakang dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi bus. ia mendapati tidak ada ryeowook di bus ini, mungkin ryeowook di bus pertama pikirnya. lagi pula yesung juga di bus pertama tadi.

"kayaknya emang ryeowook di bus pertama." ujar eunhyuk

"masa? kau yakin?" tanay sungmin memastikan

sungmin memang salah satu anggota suju yang sangat perhatian ke anggota yang lainnya. ia seringkali mengabsen satu per satu anggota suju sebelum tampil ke atas panggung, itu kebiasaannya kalo sebelum naik ke panggung. lagi sungmin pernah bilang ke anggota suju lain, 'kalo ada satu yang hilang di antara kita. Jarang sekali yang sadar, jadi maklumi saja kalo aku kerajinan mengabsen kalian' ya begitu lah sungmin

"naddo molla. lagi pula tadi aku melihat yesung naik di bus pertama. jadi kemungkinan besar ryeowook juga disana" jelas eunhyuk

"kenapa gitu?" tanya sungmin

"yaa mereka kan pasangan suami istri hahahahha" ledek eunhyuk

sungmin nengok ke belakang dan bertanaya pada leetuek yang duduk tepat di belakangnya

"kau liat ryeowook gak?"

"enggak."

"tadi sebelum berangkat aku liat ryeowooj lagi rapi-rapi meja makan di dapur."

"terus?"

"coba kammu cek deh di bus pertama, apa ada ryeowook atau enggak. aku takut dia ketinggalan di apartment." jelas sungmin

"aku telpon siwon"

lalu leetuek mengeluarkan ponsel androidnya dan mulai menelpon

"siwon?" ucap leetuek

"yee, wae?" jawab siwon di ujung telpon

"ryeowook ada di sana?" tanya leeteuk

"ani yo" jawabnya

"ah! yang bener?"

"jamkan man yo, tunggu aku liat dulu ke kursi depan." ujar siwon

"yee"

"iya yakin gak ada ryeowook di sini. di bus ini cuma ada aku kibum, kyuhyun dan hanggeng. oai dan donghae duduk di samping ku."

'di sini juga gak ada ryeowook. kalo gitu, pasti, dia, masih di apartment."

"terus gimana? ini kita bus pertama udah sampe di tempat latihan, baru aja."

"yasudah kalo gitu. nanti kita kabarin lagi." ucap leeteuk dan menetup telponnya

TO BE CONTINUE review please :D


End file.
